


Regulus Black and the call to the Dark

by Marsvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But still had to make things up, Canon Compliant, Dark Arts, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, No character bashing, the black family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsvil/pseuds/Marsvil
Summary: The life of a forgotten hero.Regulus Arcturus Black was born in 1961 to the Black family as the younger brother of Sirius.How does fate fare, when family politics, different views and own desires come between the brothers?





	Regulus Black and the call to the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever, just a quick heads up.  
> Don't get me wrong, I have been writing for much longer, but they have always been original works.  
> I'd really appreciate if you told me what I get wrong, if you have time of course. It would help me a lot with improving. But now, onto the fic. I hope you enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve, and along with most of the Wizarding world, the honorable House of Black celebrated together. As this was the final year before the eldest son of the family, Sirius Black, went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the atmosphere was merry.

When the morning had fallen to 12 Grimmauld Place, two brothers raced downstairs before their parents, so they could go look at the decorations their parents had put up and maybe secretly take sweets to hide in their rooms in upstairs. Sirius won of course, being the more athletic of the two, but Regulus, the younger of the brothers, wasn't far behind. The walls of the living room were decorated with green curtains, while the room was filled with ever-lit, dancing candles, which Sirius and Regulus chased for a moment before making their way to the kitchen, giggling.

Regulus went straight onto a windowsill and looked outside. It was still dark, since it was early morning after all. The street and roofs of the houses were buried by masses of snow, and the muggles had decorated it with bright colors. He gazed up at the night sky that was filled with glimmering stars; Orion, Sirius and...Regulus. All there, somewhere.

Sirius chuckled, which immediately drew Regulus' attention. It never meant anything good.

"Wait Sirius, Mom is going to be so angry if we take those," Regulus warned him, as the boy was climbing on the kitchen counter. 

"Oh relax, I know what I'm doing," Sirius smirked and took some different colored, glowing candies out of a jar. He put forth his hand filled with candy. 

Regulus looked at the offered hand cautiously, and then at his brother's grin.

"Come on now, nothing will happen. Besides, maybe Bella won't have such a sugar rush, if there are less of these." Sirius swayed his hand and hummed.

Regulus took the candy reluctantly, but bursted into laughter when Sirius started juggling goofily with the golf ball -sized candies.

"Sirius, she wasn't that bad," Regulus giggled.

"Well maybe not for you, but as soon as she asked me about who I have a crush on, I was out of there," Sirius huffed and pointed his thump towards the stairs.

"Eww, why would she ask that?" 

"No idea, honestly," Sirius said and threw his hands in the air.

They gathered some more candies, and headed upstairs, stopping on the first landing to look if their parents might be lurking somewhere on the second floor. When the coast was sure to be clear, Sirius led Regulus tiptoeing towards his room. Their parents usually started waking up at these times, so caution was a virtue. A shiver went down Regulus' spine, when a creak of a door echoed at the back of the hall. _Oh no, we're in trouble._

Sirius whipped his head to the direction of the sound, his jaw-length black hair flopping in front of his eyes like a surprised dog's. He mouthed `quickly` and pulled Regulus' arm, trying not to let out a panicked giggle. They made it to the third floor, but Sirius spent a few moments peeking over the smooth railing to the second landing. For a moment everything was quiet, but then the door opened again and the hallway light up. Sirius looked at him and gave a sign to him to go to his room. Regulus nodded, and half-ran to his door, which he slowly opened, careful not to make a sound. He threw the candy into a basket and flopped under his sheets. Finally safe. His heart rate returned to normal. That was fun, he couldn't help but admit. Sirius was probably dying of trying not to laugh now; he had always liked to mess up with their parents.

Regulus put his head on his pillow, but couldn't rest. Shouldn't their parents have woken them up already? It was weirdly quiet; usually at least their mom would have had started blabbering loudly. Light footsteps interrupted his concerns, and he heard a knock on one of the elegant wooden doors straight in front of his door. Regulus breathed out; they were going to get Sirius first. 

Seconds passed, and Sirius came to his room with a melancholy expression on his pale face and a messy black tie in his hand. 

"Get up, we'll have to prepare for the visitors," Sirius said, imitating their mom's shrill voice quietly. 

"Visitors? I thought they were supposed to come much later," Regulus said and stepped out of the bed to put on some appropriate clothes.

"Well yes, but things changed and no one told us beforehand," he told.

Sirius waited as Regulus tried to put on a very tight black suit with a constricting collar. After few minutes, he took mercy on his struggling little brother and helped. Sirius himself had put on a suit as well, but he had intentionally made the accents bright red. Regulus was pretty sure their parents were going to be livid, and his senses told him that this wasn't ending well for either of them, but Sirius looked happier with it on, so he couldn't help but let it slide.

When they got to the living room, sun had already risen, and the room gleamed in the early sunlight. Their dad was in a dark green armchair, his eyes fixed on the Daily Prophet and in his other hand a cup of tea, although it looked like it hadn't been drank. Their mom was hustling in the kitchen, huffing every few seconds; her hair was in a bun and nose wrinkled. Both he and Sirius walked past the kitchen without a noise, and in the process Sirius got a dirty look from their mom. Their dad still hadn't noticed the boys entering the room, as he turned a page. 

"Has something happened, Father?" Regulus asked as both of them sat on a couch. 

He raised his head from the paper and sighed heavily. There was a peak of frustration in it, which put Regulus on the edge.

"Good morning you two, and as to answer your question, something has indeed happened. Some foolish Muggle teenagers somehow found their way to Knockturn Alley yesterday morning. Let's just say that it didn't take too long for them to be found in a not as lively state. Served them right, don't you think?" he asked and placed the still full cup on a table.

Regulus nodded, and Sirius looked like he was going to be sick. Dad sent a glare at him, but said nothing. 

"So you said the visitors would be here. Well, where are they?" Sirius asked.

Regulus nudged him to his side. He seriously needed to learn some manners. Dad inhaled deeply.

"They are coming here in an hour son, patience," he said sharply, putting the Prophet down and taking a book from a shelf. 

Sirius grit his teeth so loud that even Regulus could hear it. The noise of silverware clanging intensified in the silence and it didn't take too long for their dad get annoyed. 

"Kreacher," he snapped his fingers and the house-elf appeared immediately, bowing so low that it's snout-like nose touched the carpet.

"What can Kreacher do to for Master Orion?" he beamed.

"Could you go help Walburga in the kitchen- oh, and bring us breakfast?" their dad asked, putting one hand on his temple.

Kreacher nodded, and when he saw Regulus, he gave him a big merry smile, which he returned. When Kreacher had apparated to the kitchen, their dad slumped back in his seat, falling back to the wonderful world of chaos in the form of paper. The old clock on in the corner of the room ticked, the silence only broken by the occasional turns of page and the ever so nice foot tapping of Sirius. Regulus didn't like the silence very much, it made his mind wander to places he didn't want it to go to. Regulus couldn't help but feel a little hollow, and a bit annoyed, because he didn't really want his dad to feel bad, but somehow him and Sirius just always accomplished that. He turned his head slightly to inspect Sirius, who had a noticeable frown on his face; maybe because he had glared at the elf like he was the dirt covering up the sink. This was the one side of his brother he just couldn't get his head around. What had Kreacher ever done to him?

Speaking of the elf, Kreacher walked or rather tried to walk with three plates of food from the hallway that led there from the kitchen. The poor thing wobbled so much that Regulus feared the towers of stuff in Kreacher's stick-arms would fall. He heard Sirius snort next to him, and without a thought Regulus stood up to go and help Kreacher, even though he was only slightly taller than the elf. Kreacher's eyes widened as he took two of the plates and carried them to a table. For a moment he feared the elf might start to cry, but luckily he composed himself. 

The breakfast went without words, just like every morning, although Sirius was surprisingly quiet. Their mother had joined about fifteen minutes later to tell them that all of the food in the kitchen was ready and started immediately loudly tell Sirius off, when she saw the red lining of his suit. The words disgrace and disappointment may or may not have been repeated multiple times in that conversation. Regulus and Orion just stayed quiet and ate the delicious marmalade sandwiches, while listening the two bull-heads of the family ramble for what felt like hours. 

It actually may have very well been an hour, since the fireplace went green, lighting up the room in their colorful wake. Out came several figures, some familiar, some not as much. Regulus raised his head and straightened his posture. His parents went on to welcome the guests. Regulus saw a glimpse of Uncle Cygnus and Uncle Alphard. Soon the whole Black household was filled, and the real celebration was about to start. 


End file.
